


baby please don't leave me

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I promise it's not super sad, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a fatal car crash that puts Lincoln in a coma, Daisy is left alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> so this somehow just came to me??? and I don't ever write angst so I have no idea how this happened??? and I just wrote a fic last night and I can never come up with a good idea so soon after the first so I have no idea how this was ever written??? and the title was (somehow) inspired by the Sound of Music because it was on TV tonight and it was the musical we just did at my school and was also inspired by "baby please come home" because it was kind of in my head and I just - idk??? but anyways please enjoy  
> disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize, sadly.

It was ironic, Daisy decided. Not just some cruel twist of fate that practically ruined her life, but total irony. Because what were the chances that her boyfriend, a doctor, would have his life hanging in the balance, and the only chance of survival was through one of his co-workers saving him. Who would’ve guessed that a doctor would be in a fatal car crash and needed treatment at his very own workplace?

Daisy never thought of it, that’s for sure.

Yet there she was, sitting beside Lincoln’s bed, holding his hand while the heart monitor beeped its steady rhythm, the only thing proving that he was indeed alive.

 _‘Alive, but not well,’_ thought Daisy bitterly.

She thought back to when the doctors said he was doing well and let out a sarcastic chuckle. ‘Well’ meant he was on the track to a full recovery. ‘Well’ meant his body was healing perfectly, even with the extent of his injuries. ‘Well’ did not mean him sitting in a coma for ten days straight and being incapacitated. ‘Well’ did not mean him possibly never waking up again because of severe brain damage. ‘Well’ did not mean there was a chance Daisy would never hear him talk again because, even if he did wake up, the extensive trauma to his brain could mean that no words would ever come out of his mouth again.

‘Well’ did not mean that she might never get to have a life with him.

Still, she hoped every single day for a miracle. That he would wake up. That he would walk again, talk again, kiss her again. That he would wake up, get down on one knee, and ask her to marry him. That he would be strong enough to run around with the kids she desperately wanted with him.

She hoped, each and every day, that he would live.

When things looked bleak, when it looked like he might not make it, she didn’t focus on the now. She thought of her future. Their future. She thought of how he would propose, and where they would get married and when and what she would wear and the type of cake they would get. She thought of their honeymoon, a month of pure bliss in some foreign country. She thought of finding out she was pregnant, and him being so happy to become a father. She thought of holding their first child. She thought of all the late nights and early mornings and the crying and whining and the realization that she didn’t want anything to change.

Daisy thought of the life she knew they would have.

Except, what if they never had it? The life she always wanted? What if he never woke up, leaving her a widow without ever being married? Leaving her heartbroken and devastated, alone in the world except for her small group of friends that would never fill the void of a dead love? What would she do then?

On those days, when her mind into the dark places she couldn’t illuminate, and things looked grim not for Lincoln, but for her, those were the days she would just sit and listen to the beeping of his heart monitor. It was the one thing that kept her calm. The beat was steady, and it always calmed her racing heart. It was also the one thing that let her know that he wasn’t dead. He was still alive. There was still a chance.

There was still a chance he would make it out alive.

As days passed, things stopped seeming so optimistic. The doctors said he was recovering nicely, and that there was a high chance he would live. But each day also meant another day without him, without his voice to wake her up in the morning, without his orgasm-inducing pancakes, or the little kisses he always gave her on the cheek. It meant another day without him by her side, laughing at her lame jokes and his own.

It meant another day of being alone, something she had had enough of as a child.

By the six week mark, the doctors were getting stumped. They had no idea why he wasn’t awake yet. He should’ve been awake. His injuries were practically healed, if not already completely healed. The slight swelling in his brain had gone down to normal. His bones were healed, and his internal bleeding had stopped completely. There was no reason for him to still be in a coma.

The doctors started encouraging Daisy to talk to him. There had been stories of people coming back from the dead solely because they heard a loved one’s voice. They were running out of options. They weren’t going to exclude one because it was scientifically proven.

“Hey, Lincoln. It’s been forty-five days since the accident. You’re practically healed. The doctors say you should be awake. I wish you would wake up. I miss you. It’s just been so hard without you. Everyone says I should be optimistic, and I’m trying to be. I really am. But it’s been over six weeks and I still don’t have you back yet. It’s a little hard to look on the bright side of things.”

Daisy took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She squeezed his hand and smiled tightly before continuing. “You know how I was complaining about the food poisoning from that Chinese place a few weeks ago? Well, it turns out that it was not some bad lemon chicken.” She chuckles at the memory. “Four weeks ago, I realized I was late. And not only a few days, but two weeks, and you know how regular I am. But I just blamed it on stress and never thought of it again. Until yesterday, when Jemma practically begged me to see a doctor. And not one that’s been taking care of you for so long. So I went, just to make her happy, expecting nothing to be wrong. But Jemma was right. I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be a dad.” She laughed sadly. “I couldn’t believe it myself when the doctor told me, but I guess it makes sense. But of course it would happen like this. You might not even wake up. You might not get to meet your child. Our child. Please, Lincoln, wake up. I can’t do this without you. I need you. Our child needs you.”

She bowed her head like she was trying to hide her tears, even though there was no one else in the room. It was just her, Lincoln, and their unborn child.

Suddenly, she felt something squeezing her hand. She whipped her head up, looking for the source, but there was no one else. Then, the heart monitor started beeping faster. Not by much, but enough for Daisy to tell that it wasn’t the same constant rhythm she had been hearing for the past six weeks. Her hand was squeezed again, and the realization of what was happening dawned on her.

“Lincoln?” She exclaimed, shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Daisy,” he croaked out.

“Lincoln!” she sobbed, head in his chest. His arms wrapped around her back, and soothingly, he patted her shoulder.

“Is everything alright - Oh! You’re awake!”

The nurse left as quickly as entered, but Daisy took it as a sign that doctors would be pouring in soon, so she lifted her head from his chest, but never let go of his hand.

She had been right, because a minute later, the head doctor came in and started doing a check-up.

“I’m going to go call my dad,” Daisy said, excusing herself from the room. She stood outside, pacing up and down the hall, waiting for her dad to answer.

“Daisy? Is everything alright?” Phil asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“He’s awake,” Daisy said simply.

“We’ll be there in five.”

He hung up the phone, and she figured he was going to call everyone else, so Daisy went back to the room. The doctor was still examining Lincoln, so she stayed to the side until he was finished.

“So how is he?” she asked, pulling the doctor aside.

“He looks well. He doesn’t seem to have any gaps in his memories, and nothing is damaged. He still has feeling in his hands and toes, and there are no lasting injuries anywhere else. We’ll keep him here a few more days for observation and if needed, rehabilitation, but he should be good to go in a week.”

“Do you know why he suddenly woke up?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Did you happen to talk to him at all while he was in the coma?”

“Actually, I was talking to him when he woke up.”

“Did you say anything important? An upcoming birthday or event? Something significant?”

“I - um - I told him I’m pregnant.”

“Well, congratulations. Now, he might not remember what you said while he was in his comatose state, so I’d go refresh his memory,” he explained.

The doctor left, and Daisy went back over to Lincoln’s bedside. She sat in her regular seat and grabbed his hand.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked, rubbing her finger across the back of his hand.

“Good for having been asleep for six weeks.”

“Did you hear anything in the coma? Like stuff from the outside world?”

“I have vague recollections of unimportant phrases, but not full conversations. Why?”

She took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally awake again, and she could finally tell him the news. “You know how we thought the new Chinese place gave me food poisoning?”

“Yeah. That lemon chicken made you sick for days. Wait, you thought it did?”

“Well, it turns out it wasn’t food poisoning. Maybe it did make me sick, but not from some bad bacteria.”

“What do you mean?”

“And here I was thinking you were some genius doctor.” Daisy rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop her smile from spreading from ear to ear. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re - that means - when - what - I’m gonna be a dad?”

Somehow, Daisy’s smile got even wider at the thought of Lincoln holding a baby. “You’re gonna be a dad,” she confirmed.

“I’m gonna be a dad!”

“What’s this about being a dad?” a voice asked from the door of Lincoln’s room.

Daisy paled at the sound. She had been hoping to let the idea sink in before telling her parents, but apparently, that wasn’t going to be the case.

Well, at least she had Lincoln now. They would get through it. They were together again. She could wake up to his voice again. The days would no longer seem so dark. Lincoln was by her side, and she wasn’t planning on letting him leave ever again.


End file.
